Neutrality
by FinessMcGayor
Summary: Obi-Wan and Satine have decided to pursue a relationship, though they aren't much better about keeping it a secret than Anakin and Padmé. Soon, however, a rather large development makes it more difficult to hide their relationship and they are forced to allow things to come to light, or Obi-Wan will die. - UNDER REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

**I posted this a while ago, but deleted it because I thought it was terrible (technically I still think it is). I'm hoping to improve on it as I try to continue writing this story, so bear with me. Also, I want something to compare my newer Obitine fic to so I can realize how much my writing has improved.**

* * *

Obi-Wan huddled in a corner at the end of an alley, forcing his body temperature to lower while he vanished, tears spilling down his cheeks. He had to leave Coruscant now, but could never board a transport. The Jedi Council would be looking for him, demanding to know why he ran from the Temple when he was to leave for a mission to strike the final blow against Separatist forces on Christophsis.

It wasn't that he was no longer loyal to the Order and the Republic. It wasn't that he was a coward. It was because he'd received a transmission from Satine with horrible news. He had to go to her, apologize for his part in this and offer anything he could to her in hopes of fixing this. She had been close to a breakdown, crying so much… Obi-Wan had never seen Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore cry, let alone anything less than strong and resilient.

He had to go to Mandalore and see her. This was his fault, and he would fix it or be damned forever.

* * *

Obi-Wan was barely allowed to see Satine, and he almost wished he hadn't. Satine looked away from the window when he entered her bedroom, her face displaying her exhaustion. He took her hand, and they stared out at the Mandalorian landscape in silence.

* * *

Satine and Obi-Wan walked slowly through the gardens in the palace courtyard that evening, the dying sun making vivid pink, orange, red, and purple brush strokes on its canvas, the sky. They held hands, Obi-Wan's grip light in fear of breaking Satine, who seemed so fragile and helpless lately.

"Obi-Wan, I'm alright." Satine turned her head to look up at her love, placing a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes, pained, before opening them once more.

Obi-Wan pressed his lips to hers, sighing quietly. "No, you aren't. Given the fact that you contacted me crying just two days ago, I can safely say-"

Satine put a finger to the Jedi's lips, silencing him. "Hush and give me your hand." He did as told, and she placed their hands on her stomach, not yet swollen from the tiny life growing inside her. Obi-Wan's eyes widened when he felt the light flutter of a heartbeat, and Satine no longer had to argue with him over her health. She was perfectly fine.

* * *

Obi-Wan answered the transmission from his former Padawan in annoyance, not wanting to ever speak with anyone from the Temple again. "What is it, Anakin?"

Anakin let out a few choice words not meant for a child's ears before collecting himself, merely glaring at Obi-Wan. _"We've brought Christophsis back to our side, General Kenobi." _

"Oh for galaxy's sake, Anakin, spit it out."

_"Where have you __**been**__?" Anakin exploded, throwing a piece of machinery to the side in rage. _

"Calm down. I've been busy."

_"What do you mean '__**busy**__'?" _

"Duchess Kryze of Mandalore needed me recently. There was a small situation-"

_"Oh, shut the hell up. You ran off to see your girlfriend, and you and I both know it. This is a war, Obi-Wan, and you're expected to help on the front lines rather than being all lovey-dovey." _

"I never- She is **not **my girlfriend, and aren't you being a hypocrite? I know you're smitten with Senator Amidala, if not involved with her!"

Anakin went pale, even visible to his Master despite the blue tint of the transmission. _"How did you know? We've been so careful…" _

Obi-Wan regretted letting on that he knew, but he had to prove a point. "By the way you sometimes act around each other. Plus that one instance when we were all at Senator Organa's apartment discussing Lanteeb and I felt your emotions after dinner."

A small, weak nod from Anakin. _"Of course. I'll tell the Council you're helping the Duchess with a situation, and I'll tell them later on that you've fallen ill."_

"Thank you, Anakin. May the Force be with you."

_"May the Force be with you as well, Obi-Wan."_

* * *

It was just a week later when Satine and Obi-Wan constantly stayed away from each other, tearful and hopeless. The appointment at the medical center had revealed why the fluttering hadn't been felt for days, and they knew they could never bear another child.

Obi-Wan sat in the courtyard, meditating to release his melancholy emotions into the Force, when he felt it. The tiny fluttering was there, along with a soft, warm feeling being channeled by the Force. He opened his eyes, his hands fumbling to feel the heartbeat. The warm feeling was stronger once he placed his hands on his stomach, and the corner of his mouth turned up just slightly, the light returning to his eyes.

It was an indescribable feeling. It was warm, and comforting. Soft and light. Sunny and wonderful. His and Satine's child was alright. The child was alive. Obi-Wan slowly stood, stretching and padding back inside the palace, eager to see Satine. It didn't occur to him that Stewjonian males were scorned and beaten outside their home planet for their physiology.

* * *

"You're what?" Satine asked him, her voice filled with disbelief.

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do you think I'd lie about something so serious? Our child is alive and well, you simply aren't the one carrying the baby."

"This is impossible, Obi-Wan. It… It's not…" Satine sat down on the edge of her bed, resting her cheek on her hand. "I know you wouldn't lie to me, but I need to prove to myself it is real." Obi-Wan tentatively sat next to her, shutting his eyes and feeling Satine's hand press lightly on his stomach. Her hand took his, and they shared a quiet kiss, both smiling as they thought of their child.

When Satine pulled away, her eyes were full of questions. "May I ask how this happened?"

"It's rather graphic to explain, milady."

Satine rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm sure the venomites were more graphic."

"True. Alright, let me think…"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter feels unfinished, I know. I just wanted to throw it out there before I begin the painstaking rewrite of this bullcrap.**

* * *

Obi-Wan began to worry because Satine was quiet for so long, but then she kissed his cheek, and he smiled fondly at her. "We will simply have to be sure everything goes smoothly," Satine told him.

Obi-Wan would have added something, but he leapt up, dashing to the refresher and emptying his stomach. He groaned, knowing this was only the beginning of three long months of nausea.

* * *

Satine regretfully left her love for a meeting with the Council of Neutral Systems, kissing his forehead and promising to have her handmaidens look after him. He tiredly bid her farewell, sliding back under the covers for another hour of sleep.

When he woke again, breakfast had been placed on a table in the room minutes before, and he slowly ate, doing his best to ignore the faint nausea restlessly pacing his stomach. However, once he drank some of the milk left for him, the nausea faded completely, to his amazement.

_It must react with my stomach in some chemical way,_ he thought absently, drinking every drop. Obi-Wan took out his comlink, contacting Anakin.

_"You're lucky I'm not busy right now, old man." _Anakin crossed his arms, rolling his eyes at his former Master.

"Don't pretend you aren't happy to see me, Anakin."

_"Yeah, yeah. What do you need?" _

"I need your advice on how to go about telling the Council some news."

_"What news? Did you get lucky and actually have something happen on Mandalore?"_

"**Something** happened, alright. Do you have any idea where I come from?"

_"Jedi Temple." _

"Where I originally come from."

_"Uh… I want to say Alderaan for some reason." _

"No, that's where Senator Organa lives, Anakin. I come from Stewjon."

_Anakin thought for a minute, and then looked at Obi-Wan strangely. "That's where the men have the kids, right?" _

"Yes," Obi-Wan said reluctantly, already knowing where this was going. _Did you honestly think anyone but Satine would have any respect for you once they discovered your origins? Idiot. _

_ "Okay… you're having a kid, aren't you?"_

"You guessed correctly."

_"You should probably tell the Council after you perform some heroic deed and/or save someone. That way, they'll have to go easy on you for getting knocked up." _

Obi-Wan had to laugh at that. "Well, shall I rescue you from something?"

_"It's the other way around with us, Master." _

"Unfortunately, you're right. How has everything been, by the way?"

_"Fine."_

"You're not telling me something. Is it about Padmé?"

The connection cut off, and Obi-Wan sighed. He should have known better than to ask Anakin about his wife.


End file.
